Forgiveness Affair
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Summary: "Mereka itu seperti ying dan yang. Sepasang monokrom hitam putih yang saling mengisi. Tampaknya Tuhan pun merestui..." Mungkin juga hubungan terlarang itu telah dimaafkan oleh mereka sehingga alur kisah keduanya ditutup oleh-Nya sampai di sini. KanameZero. KanameYuuki. Alternative Universe. Angst. Drama. Tragedy. BL/Shonen Ai/Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Forgiveness Affair**

 ** _By SenjaRizh_**

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

" **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 **KanameZero. KanameYuuki. Alternative Universe. Angst. Drama. Tragedy. BL/Shonen Ai/Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Summary:**

" ** _Mungkin hubungan terlarang ini telah dimaafkan oleh mereka sehingga alur kisah keduanya ditutup oleh-Nya sampai di sini._**

]

Kiryuu Zero tersentak. _Seketika itu_.

Tentang satu kabar yang menusuk telinga. Baru diberitakan dari mulut sang paman. Kuran Kaname telah kehilangan anak istrinya. Kecelakan lalu lintas menewaskan Kuran Ai, sang keponakan dan Kuran Yuuki, adik angkatnya. Zero tak pernah merasa hidup seruntuh kehilangan mereka.

Dia yakin, sang kepala keluarga yang ditinggalkan pun, merasa demikian. Ia pasti terperangkap dalam jaring kesedihan. Begitu pula Zero yang bergelut lara. Namun, langkah kokoh itu dibiarkan. Dia beranjak untuk tengok jasad keduanya.

 _Lebih dari berduka, ia mengutuki diri dalam kungkung sesal._

Dari kejauhan Zero hadir di pemakaman mereka. Ia mendengar akan Kuran Kaname yang ditinggalkan bersumpah serapah. Kepada padat merayap lalu lintas. Seliweran kendaraan. Dan tikungan jalan membutakan pengendara. Juga mobil dikendarai pemuda ugal-ugalan. Sang pengendara melindas sosok dicintainya dengan kecepatan di atas ambang batas. Kemudian tewas.

Sungkawa itu sekejap saja. Lenyap terkubur bersama terkasih. Dia kembali pada Kuran Kaname berkepala dingin. Sosok tersebut menghapus ekspresi lalu di raut wajah. Karakternya memang begitu. Gampang mengendalikan surut keadaan. Lalu menjelmakan diri sebagai seorang pasif yang minim emosi.

Dia… tak pernah tahu. Jika lelaki itu begitu mudah mengikhlaskan segalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin terlarut pada kejadian ini. Aku akan belajar menerima kepergian mereka." diucapkan dengan lempengnya oleh Kuran, Zero mendidih.

Begitu lihai sang lelaki berstatus duda kini menyembunyikan guncangan jiwa. Sedangkan dirinya masih mengendapkan basahan luka.

"Mungkin mereka bukan ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersamaku."

Rangkaian kata sederhana. Namun berbagai makna. Seolah dia mengabarkan kepasrahan ataukah memang amnesia? Ia baru saja mengalami tragedi. Semudah itukah makhluk ini bicara? Zero tak habis pikir. Surut di manakah rasa cinta dan sayang dulu digaungkan olehnya selama bertahun-tahun.

 _Mengesalkan!_

Zero meninggalkan lelaki bersurai kelam. Segera. Ia megungsikan diri pada mobil abu-abu. Benda baja itu terparkir di lahan dekat pemakaman. Setelah tiga hari dia mengurung diri bersama sepi. Ia coba lagi kunjungi tanah pusara mereka kedua kali. Hanya untuk terjebak kembali bersama lelaki es macam Kuran. Sungguh mengejutkan. Suatu kebetulan pertemukan mereka di sana.

 _Kebetulan yang siklusnya berulang-ulang._

]

Kiryuu Zero belum mencicipi cinta. Bahkan di usia matang hidupnya kini. Ia tak mengenal dan dihampiri kisah asmara. Hanya kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang telah tiada ketika masih belia. Ia diadopsi oleh seorang lelaki baik hati dan mempertemukannya dengan Kurosu Yuuki. Dari sanalah, pemuda albino mulai belajar rasa itu.

 _Tetapi kandas tanpa dinyatakan kepada sang wanita_.

Setelah nama Kurosu terganti oleh marga Kuran, menjelang pernikahan mereka, ia hadir kemudian menghilang. Pemuda remaja bukan bermaksud memutus hubungan namun ia hanya butuh ruang untuk penyembuhan.

Karena Yuuki dan Kuran menetap di kediaman sang ayah angkat. Selama beberapa tahun lalu ia memilih tinggal terpisah. Ia kuliah. Kerja paruh waktu. Lulus. Hingga bekerja tetap sebagai seorang jurnalis, juga merangkap kolumnis di beberapa majalah dan media tulis populer.

Dalam kesendirian, ia menghabiskan hampir waktu luangnya bersama buku bacaan. Dari perpustakaan kampus, merambah ke perpustakaan umum kota. Kemudian toko buku sebagai tempat andalan untuk menumpuk bacaan di rumah kontrakan.

Tujuannya hanya satu: menjahit luka. Dan terbukti manjur. Meski pun proses berjalannya memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Walau berpisah, komunikasi masih terjalin baik di antara mereka. Namun sewaktu diajak tinggal serumah, Zero akan selalu menolaknya. Karena dia tak ingin membatasi kemesraan kedua pasangan. Ada pun alasan lain, ia enggan utarakan. Tidak di depan kedua pasangan.

Apalagi setelah kehadiran si buah hati jelita. Setelah dua tahun berumah tangga, Yuuki melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat. Akan kabar bahagia itu, pewaris tunggal Kiryuu sempatkan diri bertandang ke rumah keluarga.

Sampai kaki di batas pintu rumah kediaman Kurosu, ia baru menyadari. Betapa ia merindukan tempat tinggal lamanya.

Yuuki menyambut dengan hangat. Peluk dan senyum merekah di wajah ia kaitkan padanya. Zero lihat Kuran Kaname mengiringi sang istri di sebelah. Dia tengah menggendong buah cinta mereka: Ai Kuran.

Itulah nama yang ia dengar untuk sang bayi mungil. Sebelum Zero pamit pulang, Yuuki bersikeras meminta. Agar Zero bersedia menggendong sang keponakan. Perempuan dengan senyum mentari ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam bingkai foto keluarga.

Tak mampu mengelak, Zero sanggupi permintaan itu. Lagi pula, dia bukan juara menolak kemauan keras saudara kesayangannya.

]

Dua puluh tujuh tahun dia bernapas. Tetapi kisah cinta itu tak pernah datang menghampiri Kiryuu Zero. Mungkin, karena hati belum ingin membuka atau Sang Pencipta di sana belum ingin tunjukkan jodohnya? Sambil merenung, Zero bergegas menuju kediaman tuan dan nyonya Kuran.

Tepat setelah perayaan tahun keempat kelahiran balita mereka. Zero diundang kembali untuk mencicipi manis bahagia dan keharmonisan keluarga. Mereka adakan perayaan di rumah baru yang dibeli sang kepala keluarga. Juga sebagai jamuan atas didapuknya Kuran sebagai Ketua Dewan Parlemen di kotanya.

Pesta kecil berakhir larut malam. Yuuki dan Ai sudah terbuai mimpi lebih dulu. Kaien—sang ayah angkat—tengah mengantar rekan. Ia yakin kedua pria baya tak akan pulang hingga tengah malam tiba. Para anggota keluarga meninggalkan Zero dan Kuran Kaname dalam ruang tamu. Dia bereskan sisa berantakan yang tertinggal. Beberapa barang pribadi pun tak sengaja tergeletak—dikemasnya masuk dalam tas. Ai pasti bermain diam-diam dengan ransel bawaan sambil mengambil kadonya.

"Kau suka membaca buku?"

Ketika bulan mulai susupi langit gelap, satu pertanyaan mengalir dari lelaki berwajah dingin. Pemuda dewasa lain pura-pura sibukkan diri akan barang bawaan menoleh. Sedikit tak terbiasa dengan percakapan yang dimulai sang kepala keluarga Kuran, ia menjawab sekadarnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Termasuk buku…ini?" pertanyaan berlanjut. Masih dengan nada datar.

Zero melirik Kuran sebentar—juga pada buku bersampul biru dimaksudkan olehnya. Kini dia memegang dan mengintip isi bacaan.

"Oh, itu buku favoritku." Cetusan pemuda Kiryuu cukup antusias. Sesaat, Kuran hampir terdistraksi oleh tanggapan tersebut. Seolah dia temukan nada keganjilan. Satu perasaan asing namun tak bisa diutarakan— _mungkin_.

Kaname menarik pemikiran tersebut. Satu percakapan tersambung kembali.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka buku bacaanmu seperti ini."

Kening Zero berkedut. Ia tunda menutup ransel. Fokusnya pada si surai hitam. Barusan, ia seakan menangkap sirat cibiran. Serta remehan akan bukunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia memberi nada tak suka pada balasan. Tanpa jeda panjang, dilanjutkannya, "Aku menyukai segala yang tertulis di buku itu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Ia mengambil buku—sebisa mungkin dengan sopan—untuk dipertemukan dengan kawanan buku lain. Tas ditutup lekas. Zero akan beranjak dari situ, jika— _lagi-lagi_ —Pria berkepala tiga memberikan suara argumen. Kali ini benar berupa sindiran.

"Aku pernah lihat novel ini. Kritikannya tajam, tak laku di pasaran dan tak masuk akal. Apa menariknya isi cerita di buku tersebut? Pengarangnya saja tidak jelas masih hidup atau sudah mat—"

"Pengarangnya masih hidup!"

Zero terpaku. Kaget akan suara pembelaan sendiri. Ia tak terima buku kesukaan dicebik dingin. Lebih-lebih kepada sang pencipta karya. Kakinya gagal melangkah. Ia tolehkan diri lagi. "Jangan beraninya kau hina bukuku. Apa yang kubaca dan kusuka bukan bagian dari urusanmu, Kuran!"

Kaname tertawa dalam hati. Kebiasaan lama yang susah hilang hingga kini: mengaduk-aduk emosi sang adik kelas. Tampak belum puas bicara, ia tambah sengatan dari kisah lampau mereka, "Bukan urusanku? Kukira kisahmu tergambar persis di salah satu tokohnya. Sejak Yuuki menikah denganku, kau jadi sem—

"Cukup." _Bedebah!_ Beraninya lelaki ini ungkit masa kelamnya.

"Kuran- _san_ , bisakah kau tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku akan sangat menghargaimu bila tak membincangkan privasi orang lain," _terutama yang bersangkutan denganku!_

Kaname berhasil mengubah ekspresi Zero. Sudah hafal akan watak saudara Yuuki. Punya darah panas yang dipupuri kedok kalem. Ia suka kalau saudara ipar terprovokasi olehnya.

"Kiryuu, aku tak akan mencampuri ruang privasi orang apabila tak bersangkutan dengan pasanganku. Aku perhatikan kau terlalu sering geluti buku-bukumu sampai kau lupa memiliki saudara yang merindukanmu di sini. Apa jangan-jangan buku novel yang kau baca menceritakan dan mengajarkanmu untuk begitu?"

"Kubilang. Cukup, Kuran! Jangan bawa-bawa novelku." Zero mulai mencecar. "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk berdebat denganmu!" Jeda sejenak. Ia beri sorotan tajam. Haruskan ia ungkapkan alasan menyimpan bacaan tersebut?

"Jika kau beranggapan mencintai buku dan penulis novel ini membuatku tak ingat keluarga, maka kau salah." Sang kakak ipar memilih bercerita. Dengan pelan ia berujar resah. Beberkan tentang novel fiksi yang menjahit perihnya—bagian ini tentu dia samarkan—dengan intonasi cepat.

"Novel inilah yang selalu mengingatkanku agar tak berlarut pada luka. Aku selalu membawanya sebagai jimat untuk meringankan keteganganku. Terutama untuk menghadapi makhluk macam dirimu!"

"Buku ini… kau jadikan apa? Jimat?"

Kaname terperangah—hampir. Karena wajahnya masih lempeng-lempeng saja.

Baiklah. Baru pertama ini dia menemukan sosok yang mencintai buku sampai memberi pembelaan kepadanya.

Zero menelan ludah. Merasakan merah pipi merekah lain. Sangkalannya terlalu berlebihan. Sampai terdengar irasional di telinga sang Kuran. Ia kutu buku memang benar. Dan itu terjadi sejak ia patah hati.

Sudah terlanjur basah, harus bagaimana lagi? Ia pun memilih berkata apa adanya.

"Ya. Buku Black Orchid adalah jimatku. Aku mengagumi penulisnya karena dari sana aku bisa membuka mata dengan benar." Balasan menegas.

Sesungguhnya Ia marah. Sekaligus jengah. Kalau tak ingat Yuuki dan Ai sudah bergelung di ranjang, mungkin suara akan ia naikkan lagi.

Zero tak ingin beradu debat yang cukup memalukan ini. Ia tak ingin melihat reaksi dari Kuran Kaname—masih terpaku. Mungkin dari sekian cekcok pernah dilakukan dengan seorang Kiryuu, inilah yang paling absur di benaknya.

"Apa kau sudah puas mengolokku? Jika sudah, sampaikan salamku pada Yuuki. Selamat malam _Sen-pai_."

Sampai suara deru mesin taksi mengudara, Kaname masih bungkam. Entah pada ketidaklogisan alasan Zero atau panggilan satire yang digunakan tiba-tiba kepadanya.

]

Sampai di rumah kontrakan, Zero membuang ransel ke ranjang. Tetapi buru-buru ia ambil lagi. Bunyi _serekan_ pengait tas terdengar ketika mengeluarkan buku bersampul langit.

Dielusnya sebentar novel klasik tersebut. Ingatan lalu kembali berputar di memori otaknya.

Tujuh tahun lalu. Pemuda Kiryuu tak pernah mengerti. Akhir-akhir itu ia rasakan namanya meneguk candu. Dari berlembar-lembar cerita yang tengah ia baca. Sekumpulan novel telah mencuri perhatiannya. Nama pengarang sama. Tanpa tahu siapa biografi dirinya.

Ia hanya iseng—awalnya—mengambil buku tersebut sebagai daftar bacaan penghilang penat. Ia tertarik hingga mengagumi detail-detail kisah yang diungkapkan. Lewat setiap rajutan kata dan frasa tertuang di sana.

Ketertarikannya merambah. Jadi suka berlebih. Kemudian serabut-serabut itu mengakar obsesi. Sampai ketika ia habiskan seri terakhir yang diterbitkan. Ada sebersit keinginan untuk segera menemukan pencipta karya luar biasa penambal lara.

Nyaris bertahun-tahun ia mencari. Keterangan tak didapatkan sama sekali. Secuil identitas tentangnya tak ditemukan. Hanya sederat nama samaran yang dicantumkan pada setiap buku-buku yang diterbitkan. Itulah yang dikantonginya hingga akhir perkuliahan. Sampai ia bekerja di perusahan media ternama.

Zero pernah nekat untuk mengunjungi penerbit dan editor novel. Sekadar untuk bertanya. Ekspetasinya adalah secoretan alamat tempat tinggal untuk berkirim surat. _Oh damn!_ Ia hampir menyerupai seorang penguntit!

Sungguh… Itu adalah hal terkonyol dilakukan di masa lampaunya. Beruntung studi literasi menjadi penyelamat muka. Dengan berdalih ingin menerbitkan judul karya pertama, ia berkesempatan menemui sang pengedit buku. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Karya dan secarik alamat—sama-sama tak diterima.

Tiba hari kelulusan, pemuda usia dua puluh dua memutuskan untuk melamar kerja di tempat yang sama. Awalnya ia ditolak. Namun, berkat bakat sebagai seorang kolumnis selama jadi mahasiswa, Ia dapatkan rekomendasi mengisi artikel di kolom beberapa surat kabar dan majalah. Berdampingan juga sebagai penulis berita tetap di salah satu perusahaan media. Setidaknya, ia memiliki koneksi. Juga peluang untuk menemukan identitas pencuri hatinya.

]

Berkas-berkas cahaya sang dewa pagi mengendap di sela gorden kamar. Zero terjaga dengan ekspresi muka delima. Malu luar biasa.

Hampir satu minggu terlewati. Sesudah perdebatan dengan kepala keluarga Kuran, Zero secara kebetulan bertemu lagi dengannya. Di tempat ia bekerja. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang ketua dewan parlemen, bertandang kemari. Tentunya bukan dalam konteks yang _biasa_.

Namun, barangkali Zero salah terka. Karena ia datang untuk menemuinya. Kartu nama tercoret tinta diberikan, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa penjelasan sekata, ia keluar menuju audi hitam yang terparkir di garasi.

Bola lila mengedip. Dua kali. Sampai mengikuti sosoknya pergi. Ia menukar pandangan pada selembar kartu nama. Ada sebaris frasa di sana:

 _Saffire Hotel. Saturday, October 24_ _th_ _20xx. 09.00 am_.

Kemudian diikuti deretan angka diketahui sebagai nomer kontak personal.

"Demi kerak nerak! Ada yang bisa jelaskan ini padaku?" Zero mengumpat. Cukup rendah agar didengar telinganya sendiri. Tetapi seorang terdekat—juga ikut curi dengar—tertawa atas tingkahnya. Zero mengerling. Ia temukan sang senior tersenyum maklum. Ia hafal betul dengan mulut Zero. Hampir _blak-blakan_ jika sudah mendidih.

"Kau beruntung Ze, seorang Kuran Kaname datang sendiri ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengkonfirmasi." Takamiya Kaito—sang ketua tim dalam unit penerbitan dia bernaung—menjelaskan. Cukup untuk melibas uap kesal Zero.

"Konfirmasi apa?"

Namun tak memungkinkan dia dalam tanda tanya. Masih tak paham.

" _Yap_! Kemarin kami mengundangnya sebagai bahan berita yang akan terbit bulan depan. Aku lupa memberitahukan kepadamu agenda ini karena bukan tugasmu. Tapi sekarang malah kau yang terpilih untuk mewawancarai."

"Aku?" Zero terperangah beberapa detik, "kenapa aku? _Senpai,_ tidak adakah orang lain? Aku bersedia asal... bukan _dengannya."_

Kaito membuang napas. Bisa ia tangkap jika Zero tampak— _sangat_ —keberatan akan keputusan barusan. "Keputusan bos. Komplain sana sama dia. Tapi, sebelumnya kita sudah menunjuk anggota lain. Hanya saja yang menginginkan diwawancara denganmu itu _memang_ Kuran Kaname, sih."

Diberitakan begitu, Zero membisu.

"Apa kau... punya _masalah_ dengannya?" Kaito bertanya kembali. Tim mereka tidak tahu kalau Kuran Kaname adalah iparnya sampai sejauh ini.

Dan lagi… Apa ia tak salah dengar? _Kuran menginginkan diwawancara olehnya._ Si sialan Kuran itu?!

Ia ingin cuti saat itu juga. Atau di hari pertemuan, jatuhkan sakit padanya—tunggu, pada Kuran saja lebih baik—sehingga seseorang bisa digantikan bertugas.

Sebentar, mengapa juga dia harus berkeras hati untuk menghindari Kuran Kaname? Ia tanyakan itu dalam naluri terdalam, apakah _dirinya_ baik-baik saja?

"Aku… _akan pertimbangkan_."

Tak ingin memberi keterangan rinci kepada Kaito. Ia mengalah sajalah. Ia tak mau berbuntut di meja interogasi seniornya.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kusampaikan keputusanmu pada bos. Ini seputar tema yang akan kau jadikan acuan wawancara." Kaito berlalu dari meja Zero setelah memberi map hijau kepadanya. Namun berbalik kembali. "Oh, Zero, pastikan kau mengingat waktu pertemuan."

"Iyaa, aku mengingatnya dengan baik." Zero menggerutu.

Masih tak terima akan keputusan sepihak atasan. Serta Kuran! Ia tak habis pikir bisa melibatkan dia. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana proses wawancara nanti? Dengan menghadirkan dua kubu saling bertentangan. Terlebih, dia pernah menulis seputar dunia politik yang sedikit menyindir kubunya.

Zero pasti mati kutu.

Dan lagi, mengapa harus tanggal it—hah! Sudahlah. _Kiryuu Zero berhentilah mengeluh_.

"Zero, jangan lupa. Sekaligus menulis artikel biografi tentangnya, ya?"

"Hah?!"

]

 _Setidaknya, mulai hari itu ia tahu._

 _Kebetulan dengan Kuran Kaname adalah kesialan untuk Kiryuu Zero._

Tanggal 24 Oktober. Pukul sembilan pagi. Sesuai janji, Zero sudah dapati Kuran Kaname di tempat pertemuan. Ia duduk penuh kuasa sambil meyeruput _median Americano_ hitam di balkon hotel—atau apartemen?—sewaan.

Sempat bingung pula. Bahwa ia kira akan mewawancarai Kuran di restoran bereservasi. Tetapi, ini malah menelusup masuk ke ruang pribadi. Bernomor sama dengan tanggal kesepakatan. 1024. Lantai sepuluh kamar dua puluh empat. Itu adalah lantai teratas dengan akomodasi VIP yang diberitahukan resepsionis kepadanya.

Apakah Kuran sedang terobsesi dengan nomor tersebut? Dan kenapa harus kombinasi—arghh! Lupakan saja. Fokus! Fokuskan pada kerja!

"Kau terlambat sepuluh detik." Dengan santai, Kaname berkomentar. _Kan_ , Zero sudah dibuat geram dalam satu detik dia datang. Dia bahkan belum dipersilakan masuk—sudah sih, duduknya yang belum.

Tiga puluh menit sebelum pukul sembilan dia sudah datang. Lalu dia sibuk mengitari tangga karena lift gedung sedang macet mendadak. Demi apa Kuran Kaname memilih bangunan tinggi eksekutif bila fasilitas transportasi naik-turunnya bobrok begitu? Ia simpan keluh untuk kontranya nanti. Ditulis di artikel akan lebih menarik, kan?

Tetapi bukan Zero kalau tak membalas pedas. "Oh, benar. Katakan itu kepada orang yang sudah lebih dulu di sini sehingga dia kepagian sepuluh detik, _Kaname_ - _senpai_."

Kaname hampir menyeringai. Kebiasaan Zero mengolok dengan nama kecilnya. Klasikal. Seperti buku-buku yang menjadi bacaannya. Ia menatap datar Zero dan memberi persetujuan lewat kedua iris delima. "Baiklah. arlojiku sengaja dipercepat untuk acara dadakan."

 _Kuran brengsek! Kau bisa beritahu aku sebelumnya!_

"Duduklah. Kau tak mungkin berwawancara selama satu jam dengan berdiri, kan?"

Tak menanggapi, Zero bergegas duduk di hadapan Kaname. Secangkir kopi beda warna dengan sang tuan rumah sudah tersuguh di sana. Sepuluh detik lalu.

 _Tikus sialan!_ Zero memaki saat tahu minuman itu kesukaannya.

"Aku tak mau jawab pertanyaan asal-asalan, Kiryuu. Kau…" Kaname mengerling padanya. Selengkung seringai menghiasi, "sudah siapkan pertanyaan berbobot pastinya."

Lama-lama Zero bisa gigit meja dengan bahasa sarkasme—dituturkan dengan kalem—lelaki arogan di hadapannya ini. Zero memilih diam. Sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan: _smartphone_ —dan _lavs_ bila perlu—untuk merekam suara, daftar pertanyaan, bolpen, dan note kecil—berisi detil-detil informasi—yang selalu dibawa di saku. Sedangkan Kaname memiliki kegiatan kecil lain. Ia mengambil majalah di sekat bawah meja kaca. Keduanya mencipta sunyi sejenak dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

 _Astaga, ini lebih menyesakkan dari ruang berdebu!_

Zero merasa mulas. Padahal lengkung pegunungan di ujung teras, sebagai pemandangan ditawarkan cuma-cuma dan sangat memikat mata.

Jauh di benak, sebenarnya Zero menginginkan penjelasan. Alasan pertemuan. Sengaja atau tidak dibuat oleh sang Kuran dengan hadirkan mereka berdua saja. Sebab tak didapati pengawal pribadi, asisten, atau sekretaris datang menginterupsi. Sekadar menunggu di depan pun tidak. Bahkan pelayan yang menyajikan mereka minum dan cemilan tidak ada jejaknya.

Zero ingat jika Seiren dan Ichijou Takuma selalu setia menemani. Hari ini mereka berdua absen di sampingnya. Setelah ia mendapati ketua dewan seorang diri dalam ruangannya.

"Kuran—maksudku Kuran- _san_ , di mana dua asisten yang selalu bersama anda? Saya tak melihatnya hari ini." Zero bertanya. Sebisa mungkin menjunjung kata sopan dalam bicara.

Pandangan Kaname berpindah. Ia menatap lekat untuk sekian detik. Kemudian kembali menekuri majalah.

"Kupikir wawancara ini eksklusif untukku saja."

"Ah, benar. Tapi—"

"Artinya, kau hanya butuh aku. Bukan begitu?"

Wajah Zero mengerucut masam.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa _anda_ memilih saya, _yang harus_ mewawancarai _mu_?"

Pada akhirnya, Zero melepaskan tanya terbesar di benaknya. Setelah tahu bahwa Kuran Kaname menolak diwawancara oleh ketua redaksi. Kuran malah menulis namanya sebagai persyaratan.

Padahal, dia akan terbang ke luar negeri untuk acara seminar. Sial, dia harus melepaskan tiket emas yang sudah diinginkan dua tahun lalu kepada orang lain. Tetapi, separuh kesalahan itu juga berasal dari dia yang tak mengingat jadwal.

Hari ini. Sialnya Zero _bertubi-tubi_.

"Karena kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Apa?" Zero hampir tak konsen akan jawaban sang Kuran. "Maksud anda apa tadi?" Zero belum mengerti.

"Daripada mereka, aku lebih terbiasa dengan orang sepertimu."

Zero mencerna makna. Cukup lama untuk seorang Kaname. Alih-alih membalas, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas kerja—baru ia ketahui—berada di kaki meja. Meninggalkan majalah tergeletak di atas meja berkaca. Lalu ia menyodorkan apa yang tergenggam—sebuah buku—dekat pada pandangan mata Zero. Menambah tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Novel yang paling sering kau baca…"

Kedikkan telinga, barangkali lelaki bersurai platina salah dengar. Tetapi apa yang Kuran Kaname letakkan dekat tangannya memang adalah buku fiksi yang sering dibaca. _Novel favoritnya pula._ Atau jangan-jangan ini sogokan?

"Seri terakhir barusan sudah tercetak. Tetapi aku batalkan publikasinya. Aku ingin kau membaca ini terlebih dulu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu." Kalimat Kuran mengambang di udara. Zero tak ingin mentransfernya ke kepala. Ia pilih mengafirmasi literasi fiksi tersebut.

Dia bilang batal terbit—ralat _dia batalkan…_ terbitnya? _Barusan tercetak dan dia batalkan publikasinya sebagai kado_?

Judulnya memang beda. Tetapi nama yang dicari bertahun-tahun tertera di sana: **_Labuhan Tragedi_** **, Black Orchid.** Sampulnya dilatarbelakangi warna pekat hitam yang ditimpahi putih. Kontras. Kontradiktif. Paduan monokrom bertolak belakang. _Seperti dia dan dirinya._

Apa… apa mungkin…. _mungkinkah?_

Lelaki beriris lila tak ingin menerka lebih jauh. Sebab satu fakta telah terbentang di muka. Hampir menampar mimiknya. Di halaman kover pertama buku, di bawah judul, ada nama _penname_ yang dikenali. Serta lembaga penerbit yang pernah dikunjungi Zero semasa remaja tercetak tebal. _Bohong, kan? Pasti lelaki yang bertatap muka dengannya itu adalah pendusta!_

"Saat kau katakan sangat mengagumi buku itu, inspirasiku datang untuk menamatkan seri terakhirnya." Kaname kembali berdeklarasi. Sedangkan Zero memucat. Ia kehilangan koordinasi tubuh yang mendadak kaku. "Selama ini aku tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan epilognya."

"Kau… penulisnya?"

Setelah mendapati kontrol diri, pemilik surai platina menanggapi. Tata krama yang dipakai mulai luntur oleh getar keterkejutan. Ia tahan ditiap ucapnya. "kau….pembohong, Kuran."

Dituduh begitu, Kuran Kaname tampak terganggu. Meski wibawa diri masih terpasang jadi topeng pribadi. "Sebegitu tak percayakah dirimu padaku?"

"Kau bisa mengonfirmasikannya, Kiryuu- _kun_."

Zero enggan membalas. Ia tak sudi menerima faktual yang terhampar di sana. Tidak setelah mengetahui bahwa pencuri hatinya—lewat buku-buku yang ia baca—adalah lelaki tersebut. Seorang pria berstatus kepala keluarga. Sudah miliki seorang anak dan istri di rumah. Lelaki yang bahkan menjadi saudara iparnya sendiri.

Kiryuu Zero harus pergi dari sana. Ia tak ingin mendebat. Juga tak ingin dimuntahi bukti-bukti lain yang semakin menyatakan bahwa Kuran Kaname adalah Black Orchid- _nya_. Penulis yang sanggup menempati hati dan obsesi diri. Menyingkirkan hal tersebut terjadi—dan _benar-benar_ terjadi—adalah empedu untuk Zero.

Pahit yang melarakan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Zero? Aku belum selesai bicara."

Ia tak peduli. Perintah otak menekankan untuk berdiri dari sana. Berbalik arah memunggungi. Hindari sorot delima siap memerangkap diri.

"Aku belum memberitahumu alasan mengapa aku memintamu datang."

 _Jangan dengarkan dia, Zero! Cepat pergi dari sini. Terlebih setelah ia memanggil nama kecilmu._

"Kau belum menyelesaikan wawancara, Kiryuu- _kun_!" Nada suara Kaname berubah memerintah. "Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu?"

Zero terhenti. Imperatif berhasil mengelabui. Namun ia enggan bersitatap.

"Kiryuu- _kun_." Kuran Kaname bersikeras. Ia memanggil nama marganya.

Tetap tak ditanggapi.

"Zero."

"Berhenti memanggil nama kecilku, sialan!"

Sepasang mata kecubung menyorot penuh amarah. Tak suka nama diri disebut dari mulutnya. Merasa telah dirugikan. Tetapi—lebih kepada diri sendiri ia menyalahkan.

"Mengapa tidak kau sampaikan lebih awal identitasmu?" Zero kehilangan kendali kata, "Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal—"

Oh Tuhan! Zero memaki di hati. Kesalahan bukan sepenuhnya milik lelaki yang duduk di sana. Jelas-jelas ini murni darinya. Dia yang terlalu mencintai sang penulis hingga terimajinasi dalam mimpi-mimpi. Sangkakan bahwa sosok dibayang nama itu adalah wanita.

"Aku tak bisa." Kaname menengahi. "Saat itu prinsipku bulat untuk tak sebarkan original nama. Begitu pun biografiku. Namun denganmu…. _mungkin aku bisa_."

"Mengapa!?"

Sumbu kesabaran Zero menipis. Tetapi Kaname masih bisa kendalikan diri.

"Buku itu berisi lembaran hitam yang pernah kutemui di masa lalu. Semua kisah memiliki karakter yang hidup di luar buku. Semua yang kutulis berakhir demikian. Dan setelah aku menjabat sebagai ketua dewan, aku kehilangan gairah menulisku—"

"Kau tak menjelaskan alasanmu, Kuran." selaan Zero datang sekejap. Ia tak menemukan alasan mengapa hanya kepadanya dia mau kuak rahasianya. Ia ulang tanya di kalimat berikutnya.

"Mengapa hanya kepadaku?"

"Karena bertemu denganmu adalah keinginan terbesarku." Menghiraukan ekspresi di wajah lelaki nyaris kepala tiga, ia menyambung ucapan. "Aku juga sama, KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu. Sejak kita dipertemukan semasa sekolah dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Sebelum Yuuki benar-benar menjadi perhatianku."

"Ap-apa… bicara apa kau?"

Kalimat barusan benar-benar memicu detak jantungnya. Tetapi Kaname dengan seenaknya melanjutkan itu.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku. Untuk itulah aku memilih Yuuki untuk kunikahi."

Kaname mengambil napas sejenak. Jemari bermain di tatakan cangkir kopinya.

"Aku pikir aku akan berhenti mengagumimu. Nyatanya tidak."

Ia berfokus kembali pada Zero. "Suatu kebetulan, akhir-akhir ini aku tengah tertarik pada artikel-artikel yang dituliskan seseorang. _Rei Namaki_ namanya. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya."

Sosok bermanik lila menelan ludah.

"Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa orang itu."

"Itu…bukan _aku_." Elakan Zero berakhir percuma. Kuran sudah memberi seringai di sana.

"Benarkah? Apa perlu kutunjakkan bukti akuratnya?"

Astaga! Kuran menatap penuh tantangan.

"Mengapa…?" Zero tak ingat berapa banya kata tanya itu disuarakannya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Tulisan yang dia ciptakan sedikit menggugahku. Terlebih yang berkaitan tentang masalah politik. Dia beberkan masalah, kemudian berikan solusi cukup masuk akal dengan teori relevan dari berbagai pengetahuan. Penulis ini…menjadikan dasar sesuatu yang mustahil dicerna menjadi mudah ditelan—terlebih olehku. Dan aku mengaguminya."

Penerus keluarga KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu hampir tercengang menerima tuturan panjang tak terduga—serta keterbukaannya. "Aku terus membaca dan menyelami. Tiap maksud dan makna di sana. Sampai menggerakkan diriku masuk pada dunia politik sekarang. Karena itu aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya berdua. Tanpa orang lain yang mengganggu pertemuan ini."

Kaki mematri berdiri tak dihiraukan. Masih terhipnotis akan kejujuran pria tersebut.

"Duduklah Zero. Masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Sekali ini saja dia turuti apa katanya.

"Se-sejak kapan… kau tahu jika itu aku?" Suara Zero melirih.

Ia bergetar tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Setelah aku menikahi Yuuki."

Sebuah sentakan, mengirim sesak merajam.

Zero mulai goyah untuk pergi. Terbunuh oleh diam.

"Aku sama denganmu, Kiryuu. Terperangkap dalam tulisan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu... sekarang dia ada di depanku."

Kiryuu Zero menahan napas. Sungguh di luar sangkanya. Jika seorang Kuran arogan bisa bertutur tulus dan jujur seperti ini. Bahkan lebih panjang dari biasanya. Lebih hangat dengan keterusterangan di tiap ekspresi kata.

Impitan napas kembali melanda ketika Kaname melantunkan bait terakhir. Begitu mengacaukan logika yang dipunya. Tampaknya, ia terpaksa menunda wawancara sampai di hari berikut mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kita terperangkap dalam tulisan masing-masing. Kau kepadaku, dan aku padamu."

Dibalik kalimat barusan, ada makna lain tersembunyi. Dalam dan kelam.

 _Tahukah kau, Kiryuu Zero, bahwa kita saling mencintai lewat tulisan-tulisan kita. Apakah ini takdir, atau semata godaan yang diselipkan Pencipta Semesta?_

Mata delima memerangkap dirinya. Dari sana, itulah yang Zero baca.

Tuhan, bolehkan dia dimaki? Bercandanya sungguh kelewatan! Dia pertemukannya dengan lelaki yang dibenci. Sekaligus sosok dicintai diam-diam.

]

 _Kuran Kaname adalah makhluk memikat._

 _Mengenali dia, masihlah menjadi sebuah kesalahan terbesar untuknya._

Kiryuu Zero menutup pintu mobil. _Cukup kasar_.

Bersamaan mengakhiri ingatan lama. Kesalahan pertama yang ia perbuat. Ia putuskan menstarter mobil. Bermenit-menit lalu, jurnalis muda masih terpaku masa lampau. Ia terseret pada liku yang bersarang di lubuk hati. Tersembunyi rapi bersama seorang lelaki di seberang sana.

Kini dia akan menghampiri.

Satu-satunya pewaris nama Kiryuu membawa sedan abu-abu berlari meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Dia berlari dari jeratan sang Kuran.

Bohong jika Zero tak memutar kembali memori lain dalam perjalanan. Ia masih mematri satu kata tanya. Bila ia gunakan, akan memberikan berbagai alasan dan penjelasan. Namun, sampai saat ini, _mengapa_ yang ia gaungkan tak pernah bertemu titik terang.

Sempat ia mengandai. Umpama. Jika tidak ditemukannya novel favorit itu di bilik perpustakaan. Akankah ia akan tetap jadi yang sekarang? Atau masih menimbun luka berkepanjangan?

Zero tak mengerti emosi mengikat yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa disadari. Dari buku hingga ke penulisnya. Apakah itu lewat kepiawaian kata, manupulasi bahasa, dan perangkap kisah yang dianugerahkan kepada seorang penulis hingga menjadikannya sebegitu arogan dan kontadiktif. Namun berikan ia getaran candu.

Bertemu Kuran Kaname dulu, sebagai pasangan Yuuki telah memberi kesan, bahwa ia tak akan bisa akur dengan manusia kelewat datar tersebut. Terlebih lagi, ia masih menyimpan rasa terhadap Yuuki. Kekhawatiran tersebut berdampak debat dingin dengan Kuran. Jika Yuuki tak menengahi, bisa dipastikan babak belur perkelahian tak terelakkan lagi.

Namun menemukan Kuran Kaname sebagai Black Orchid—penulis yang mencuri hati dan jiwanya—mengubah pandangan yang berbeda akannya. Setelah saling mengungkap kebenaran. Anak tunggal keluarga Kuran tak berhenti mengganggu. Beragam alasan ia buat untuk berdua saling bertemu. Sang pemilik manik lila sampai bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana cara pemimpin parlemen atur jadwalnya yang sangat padat hingga sanggup sempatkan diri datang, dan bertatap muka untuknya?

Percayalah, Zero tak mau tahu alasan apa lagi yang dia beberkan nanti.

Setelah memanipulasi hati, ia terapkan itu juga pada jam kerjanya.

"Bagaimana caramu menemukan jika aku yang menulis artikel-artikel ini?" Zero sempatkan bertanya tiba-tiba. Saat Kaname telah duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sangat yakin sekali jika aku adalah penulisnya."

Kaname beri seringai meremehkan. "Tidak sulit untuk menemukan namamu."

Di suatu resto asing, tertutup, dan bergaya klasik kebaratan—dipesan khusus oleh Kuran, mereka memulai janji bertemu—atas dasar intruksi lelaki lebih tua tentunya. Setelah insiden bongkar jati diri penulis.

Zero mencibir jawab singkatnya. Sebelum protes, pria di sebelah sudah menggungguli. "Aku punya banyak koneksi Zero- _kun_. Menemukan hal sekecil itu tidaklah sulit bagiku. Terlebih kau juga bekerja di lembaga media—justru akan mempermudah pelacakanmu."

Lewat ucapan, segaris tipis lengkung bibir ia dapati kembali. Seringai sekejap. Yang jujur saja…sangat menawan. Zero bersumpah akan mencuci mata setelah ini.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau harus menyembunyikan namamu di sana."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Akan jadi urusanku jika sumber artikel itu langsung dari dunia politik yang kubawahi, KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu- _kun_."

Zero berdecak. Tetapi tertahan oleh gigit bibir. Kalimat telak Kuran Kaname tak ingin diakui secara gamblang. Daripada mengelak tak masuk akal, ia alih topik.

"Lalu, apa maumu setelah mengetahuinya?"

"Mungkin, akan sangat menarik sebagai langkah awal untuk kita bisa bertukar pikiran?"

Zero tak memberi jawaban. Spasi terpenggal lama dari suara. Tetapi dia sudah tahu. Dari sudut manik Kaname, seolah berbicara. Ia tak mau menerima penolakan. Terutama darinya.

Begitu pun sang jurnalis muda. Meski pun acuh tak acuh, ia juga ingin mengenal jauh sejati lain seorang Black Orchid dalam diri Kuran Kaname. Sosok penulis yang dikagumi selama ini.

Zero enggan mengakui bila sudah terlanjur _cinta_.

]

Kedekatan mereka berjalan secepat kereta melaju. Debat pendapat. Eksposisi argumen. Hingga diskusi problematik pemerintah dan solusi tepat menjadi landasan berjumpa. Sedangkan di baliknya, serat-serat hasrat mulai terpintal. Terajut dalam sepercik mimpi. Jadi bayang-bayang yang menghantui. Tetapi datang sebagai kenyataan. Zero masih punya kendali diri menepis. Nalar menolak untuk lewati batasan. Dan Kaname, dia adalah lelaki kompeten dalam menahan gairah hati.

Perlu diingat, bahwa Tuhan adalah penguasa alam yang sanggup menggerakkan kuasa manusia, sang pemilik alpa dan dosa. Ketika logika tergerus naluri alami. Dan bisikan iblis menghampiri. Mereka mabuk dalam bercinta. Saling mendesiskan nama kecil pada kulit yang berbulir keringat. Kemudian membiarkan diri cicipi surgaloka fana. Sepanjang malam. Selama napas masih beradu.

Esoknya, KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu Zero akan selalu mengurung diri dalam bak mandi. Ia cucuri tubuh dalam basahan percik air. Mantra sesal terapal hingga bibir membiru. Terus begitu. Kalau saja Kaname tak datang untuk mengangkatnya, mungkin ia sudah mati kaku.

Awal yang berimbas trauma kedua lelaki dewasa. Namun segera berlalu ketika musim bersilih ke musim berikutnya.

"Kuran, haruskah kita lakukan ini berulang-ulang?" Sergah Zero hentikan rengkuhan nakal. Ia tak kuasa menepis kuatnya lengan. Menjerat sekaligus memikat.

"Kau keberatan? Meski pun ini adalah monumen kesenangan kita." Seulas kata-kata bergulir. Masuk kisiki telinga. Zero ingin memaki pria mesum terperangkap berahi.

Siapa bilang trauma akan jadi momok selamanya? Terutama dalam membatasi hubungan. Itu hanyalah dinding loncatan yang perlu kau terobos dengan sedikit keberanian.

Trauma adalah tantangan yang memicu adrenalin untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Dan mereka melewati ketakutan masing-masing. Hanya butuh beberapa bulan, mereka kembali berkasih dibalik orang terkasih. Jalinan benang hitam dibalik realita. Kolaborasi di remang kegelapan yang diisi kedua insan.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah. Apa kau tak merindukan keluargamu di sana? Mereka pasti menantikan kepulanganmu."

Zero belum menyerah. Atas usaha melunturkankan hasrat Kaname. Hari itu ia punya dua _deatline_ yang harus dikejar. Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama. Lagipula mereka sudah bercinta hingga fajar mengintip di persinggahan. Juga karena ia tak ingin terpenjara terlalu jauh dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut menemui mereka bersamaku."

"Jangan bercanda, Kuran! Aku tak mungkin menemui mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Tak bersuara, Kaname membalas lewat erat pelukan.

"Kaname, cepat singkirkan tanganmu! Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuserahkan pagi ini."

Pemuda berparas rupawan menggeliat. Habis kesabaran agar segera dilepas. Soal kegiatan padat kerjanya, ia tak pernah berbohong. Rasanya itu juga dialami oleh sosok penguasa tertinggi di parlemen yang masih bergelung di punggungnya.

"Sebentar saja, Zero. Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama."

"Satu menit dan kita akan pergi dari sini."

"Aku minta satu jam."

" _Brengsek_!"

]

Dua tahun hubungan tak berstatus ia rahasiakan. Dari orang-orang terdekat. Kerabat. Rekan kerja. Keluarga. Serta sosok dua perempuan yang tak pernah memunahkan senyum tiap ia bertandang ke rumahnya.

Tak memungkiri jika rasa bersalah pemuda manik lila telah ditumpuk dalam-dalam. Bersama dengan lelaki berkedudukan kepala keluarga, ia harus singkirkan ego untuk memiliki. Dialah yang menerobos masuk kehidupan mereka. Dengan tega pula ia mengambil secuil kebahagian yang dimiliki penuh oleh Yuuki. Wanita itu masihlah berstatus sebagai sang adik. Juga pasangan sah Kuran Kaname.

Ia berdosa dan penuh cela. Untuk itu KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu Zero tak akan meminta lebih. Ia biarkan untaian mereka layaknya siklus air mengalir.

Kemudian, ada kala ketika ia sembunyi di balik mimpi, desiran itu muncul meracuni. Jika saja Kuran Kaname tak terikat pernikahan dengan saudaranya. Ia mengumpamakan lelaki yang direngkuh itu seorang diri.

Hingga—bagaimana jika ia menjadi seorang duda? Maka asa tergeletak di kakinya akan terbang tinggi ke langit. Terbumbung untuk mengukirkan frasa sepasang kekasih. Tak perlu lagi menutupi dari keluarga. Ia yakin mereka memahami dan menerima. Walau orientasi diri tak berjalan lurus.

Sayangnya, angan itu adalah debu yang melebur. Secepat waktu bergulir. Khayalannya berhenti menari di tungku kekecewaan. Ia tak ingin terbang menjauhi pijakan. Namun Kuran Kaname selalu memberikan ekstasi. Candu ekspektasi. Namanya tertambat lekat dengan detakan jantung. Dan Zero lelah mendustai diri jika tak merasa begitu.

]

Zero masih tak beranjak pada kebetulan berulangnya—ataukah takdir sengaja gariskan demikian? Tetapi juga membiarkan magnet itu meluas oleh bentangan waktu. Dari rekan sekadar membagi kisah dan keluh kesah. Hingga jadi individu saling kagumi pribadi masing-masing.

Di ujung raib oleh tanda tanya, mereka berakhir pada hubungan tak semestinya. Sampai kin—cukup! Jangan teruskan! Ia tak mau bernostagia pada kenangan lalu. Tidak ketika mobil tengah dikendarai berhenti tiba-tiba. Tak menghendaki dia untuk sampai ke tujuan. Tunggu! memang ke mana dia akan berhenti? Kota tempat tinggalnya sudah lewat bermenit-menit lalu.

 _Sialan! Cobaan apa lagi ini!?_

Lelaki albino memukul alat kemudi. Ia geram. Di saat ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang—entah pulang di mana itu, sedannya malah mogok di persimpangan jalan. Padahal bensin belum di jarum _low_.

Ia melongok sebentar. Kemudian sosoknya kembali merutuki. Sangat kentara sekali. Bahwa perlintasan ia berada kini, jarang dilewati mobil atau pun pejalan kaki. Di kanan-kiri hanya terdapat pagar besi pembatas tanah curam dan jajaran pepohonan. Adakah bengkel berdiri di jalan sekaligus daerah perbukitan ini?

 _Bagus, pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Zero_. Kesal kepada sang _Ebisu-sama_ akan ketidakberuntungan, ia memutuskan turun. Asap bercecar ke udara setelah ia membuka kap mobil. Seolah ikut mencibiri dirinya.

Beberapa kepulan masuk ke hidung ia halau dengan jemari. Zero menatap bimbang. Satu kelemahan harus digarisbawahi mulai detik itu. Ia tak mengerti sedikit pun tentang mesin. Belum paham penuh. Apalagi memperbaikinya.

Terlebih pada sedan jenis ini. Baru beberapa bulan lalu nangkring di garasi. Atas rekomendasi seseorang pula kendaraan pribadi itu dibeli dengan harga cukup standar. Ia ingat jika terakhir orang yang mengotak-atik mesinnya adalah— _Oh, speak of the devil_! Sekarang dia tepat berada di belakang mobilnya.

Eh? Sejak kapan Kuran Kaname berada di sana? Dan mengapa dia tak ingat mendeteksi audi hitam lelaki tersebut? Apa dia mengikuti dari jarak sejauh—oh, pemuda itu lupa. Sudah berapa lama ia berkendara memutari batas kota? Tanpa tujuan pasti untuk berhenti.

Kelebat redum di belakang punggung Zero semakin menyelimuti. Terutama setelah Kuran turun dari kursi penumpang. Langkah kaki datang mendekatinya.

"Naiklah ke mobilku." Pinta bernada perintah. Zero menyambut dengan ketidakmengertian. Tanpa penjelasan lebih, Kaname menariknya. Tetapi ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Apa maumu, Kuran?!" perlu diketahui, pemuda ini sudah ingin meledak sejak menemukan mimik datar terpasang di muka Kaname. Ketika dia menemuninya berada di kompleks pemakaman beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apalagi? Aku memberi tumpangan. Mobilmu sedang mogok." Dibalas dengan kalem, nyatanya malah mendidihkan kejengkelan.

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu jika mobilku mogok?"

"Tentu saja tahu." Balasannya terdengar arogan di telinga Zero. "Lagipula aku yang membuatnya begitu."

 _Membuatnya begit—_ "A-apa kau bilang!?" Zero berujung naik pitam. Nada merendah. Mulai marah. "Kau—Kuran! Jangan seenaknya merusak barang pribadi milik orang—"

"Zero, masuklah karena aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak sudi!" Zero membantah keras. Peringatannya tak diindahkan, maka ia akan pastikan tubuhnya terpaku sampai pria sok perhatian jemu. Semoga dengan begitu, sang lelaki bermata delima mengerti jika dia tak ingin diganggu. Apalagi setelah tahu biang keladi sabotase mobil mogoknya.

"Zero—"

"Kuran, jangan memaksaku!" Kaname mengela napas atas penolakan keras. Kalau ia mendebat Zero yang kalap akan makan waktu lama.

"Dan jangan perintah—"

Zero tak sanggup akhiri kalimat barusan. Ia mengerjap penuh keterkejutan.

Di persimpangan jalan tempat lalu lalang kendaraan, pria berstatus _duren_ membungkam bibir sang kakak ipar dengan brutal. Efisiensi tindakan lebih baik bila ucapan tak lagi didengar—adalah prinsipnya. Beruntung kali ini tengah lengang dan tak memicu mala skandal. Walau nanti bisa terciduk warta haus berita—para penguntitnya.

Zero masih memerah. Jengah sekaligus marah. Ia ditarik paksa memasuki mobil sang ketua dewan setelah menciumnya. Dasar lelaki kurang moral! Tidak sadarkah ini tadi tempat umum!?

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Ia pilih bungkam. Enggan bersitatap. Adanya bila mata delima ditemui, akan menaikkan kelabilan emosi—sedikit kurang terkontrol akhir-akhir ini. Sampai mobil dijalankan dan diputar arah oleh asisten pribadi—seingat dia bernama Seiren—tanpa banyak bicara.

Ia menolak lirik sedikit pun kepada sang lelaki berkemeja rapi. Bersyukur, Kaname juga tak memaksa. Namun membiarkan hening berkepanjangan ada batasnya.

"Aku masih belum memaafkan penabraknya." ia buka percakapan. Sekadar basa-basi atau keluh kesah? Entahlah. Lelaki di sebelah masih bergeming. Meski diam-diam, ia pasang telinga untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku bahkan ingin menuntut ia dipenjarakan seumur hidup. Tetapi sang pengendara juga ikut tewas di tempat."

Jeda keheningan kembali menemani mereka. Jadi sekat tak kasatmata untuk kedua makhluk adam.

"Zero, meski pun ia sudah terkubur dengan tanah. Aku tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka."

Kuran tak bertutur lebih. Ia malah menatap lekat kepadanya. Di dua bola manik merah, Zero rangkum seraut ketidakpastian. Tergores sebentar lalu hilang.

"Kuran… ceritakan, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi?" pertanyaan—juga permintaan—lirih hampir ditelan kembali oleh Zero. Ketika sang kepala keluarga Kuran menyisihkan jarak. Ia menyisipkan jemari disela jari-jari miliknya.

Dari sana, ia mulai bercerita. Zero simak baik-baik penuturannya.

"Mereka berdua berniat menjemputku di bandara. Satu hari sebelum kepulanganku, Ai menelepon dan memintaku untuk segera pulang. Katanya sudah rindu padaku. Dia bilang juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun ayahnya di rumah sang kakek."

Kaname menelan ludah sejenak. "Sebelum sampai di Narita, mereka berniat mengambil kue untuk mengejutkanku. Dan sungguh tak kuduga… saat belum sampai di tujuan, sedan itu sudah menyambar mereka."

Zero menemukan telapak tangan itu erat menggenggam miliknya. Sedangkan wajah dan kalimat sama-sama tak memberikan emosi. Tadinya, ia akan menerka bila Kaname adalah manusia terdingin.

"Kaien- _san_ segera mengatakan ini kepadaku. Ia menghubungi langsung setelah aku mendarat. Mereka tak bisa diselamatkan. Keduanya meninggal di tempat kejadian. Dan itu adalah kejutan mereka…. _kejutan yang sangat luar biasa, kan_?"

Sejurus Kaname luruh. Hampir terpuruk sedih.

Zero ingin menikmati lekat sedih yang sejenak tak pernah dilihatkan kepadanya. Tapi tidak. Betapa tak tahu diri bila menjadikan itu sebagai alas pemandangan.

Namun hanya sesaat lelaki bermarga Kuran bersikap demikian. Ia menyudahi dan memperhatikan sang lawan bicara.

"Maafkan aku Kaname." suara Zero menggugu. Pundaknya hampir terguncang.

Perasaan sedih penuh penyesalan merambah pada permukaan kulit Zero. Ia semakin tertunduk. Jika saja… ia berada di dekat mereka.

Jika saja, ia tak berada di luar kota sebagai bentuk pelarian dirinya.

 _Yuuki, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…_

Tubuhnya kembali mengingat pesan terakhir sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah Yuuki.

 **[0000]**

" _Zero, kau tak ingin tinggal lebih lama? Sepertinya Ai masih menginginkanmu di sini, lho…"_

 _Lelaki yang ditanyai terus melangkah menuju pintu utama. Tempat untuknya membebaskan sesak napas berkepanjangan. Sedangkan seorang perempuan mengekorinya dari belakang. Ia membawa balita tidur pulas di rengkuhan._

" _Maafkan aku, Yuuki. Aku benar-benar ada tugas meliput di luar kota. Lain kali mungkin aku akan lebih lama berkunjung di sini."_

 _Zero bicara begitu untuk tak mengecewakan Yuuki. Ia tatap kembali wajah yang dulu pernah jadi cinta pertamanya. Tetapi di dasar hati, dia bimbang akan janji tak memungkinkan bisa dipenuhi._

" _Tentu saja kau harus sering kemari. Kau dan Kaname akhir-akhir ini jadi terlihat akrab."_

" _Sembarangan. Kau lihatnya dari sudut kacamata mana sih? Sering debat bukan berarti akrab tahu."_

 _Yuuki hampir meledak tawa. Kalau saja sang buah hati tak berada di bahunya._

" _Hah… iya, iya, aku tahu kau masih suka asam kalau dengannya. Tiap kalah argumen kau pasti langsung ngeluyur pulang."_

" _Yuuki—aku tidak—"_

" _Sst! Pelankan suaramu."_

 _Suara tinggi Zero tertahan. Tak jadi protes gerutuan._

" _Aku pulang kalau begitu."_

" _Tunggu—"_

" _Apalagi?"_

 _Kaki Zero berhenti di setengah langkah melewati pintu. Wajah tertoleh kembali._

" _Zero, aku tunggu kabar kau menikah."_

 _Lagi. Senyum usil tersembul di sudut bibir sang wanita. "Jangan lama-lama melajang. Usiamu hampir ketuan nanti."_

 _Ekspresi berbeda tampil di wajah Zero yang terpulas gelisah. Namun hilang sedetik kemudian._

" _Masih lama." Zero cepat-cepat menambahkan, "nanti kau menyesal lagi kalau aku cepat-cepat menikah."_

" _Eh, mengapa begitu?"_

" _Ai-mu pasti akan patah hati."_

 _Yuuki baru memahami candaan Zero setelah beberapa detik. Ah, benar juga. Kalau bertemu sang paman, Ai sudah lekat dan akan susah untuk melepaskan diri darinya._

" _Dasar kau, sekarang alasannya Ai, besok siapa lagi?"_

 _Zero angkat bahu. Tak peduli. Kalimat tanya dianggap angin lalu._

" _Sudahlah Yuuki… nanti akan tiba waktunya kau tahu." Kakinya mulai beranjak kembali. "Aku pulang. Jangan dicegat lagi!"_

" _Iya, iya tukang_ grumpy… _buruan pulang sana."_

 _Zero pamit sekali lagi. Sampai melewati gerbang. Wajah Zero tak menoleh sedikit pun kepada Yuuki. Sewaktu di kemudi mobil, barulah ia melepas wajah muram sejadi-jadinya._

" _Yuuki, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku… kalau kau tahu orang yang ingin kunikahi adalah suamimu, apa kau rela?"_

]

"Ya Tuhan…"

Kiryuu Zero mendesah pelan. Ia tak kuasa menumpahkan segala yang mengganjal di ruang batin. Mampat. Beku. Kemudian membatu. Sesal dan salah semakin berlipat-lipat. Ia mengingat satu hal di sana. Apa yang disampaikan Kaname tak ubahnya dengan gambaran di mimpi terbusuknya.

"Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tragedi ini, Kuran. Aku pernah merancangnya dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Salahku. Aku berdosa. Aku pelakunya. Aku seperti mendoakan mereka untuk begitu—

"Zero!"

Sekali menjulur, tangan Kaname sudah menggapai helai putihnya. Mengelus hangat untuk tenangkan gejolak perasaan.

"Dengar! Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau tak berada di tempat kejadian. Mimpimu tak ada hubungannya dengan kematian mereka."

"Tetapi secara tidak sengaja aku juga ikut memb—

"Tidak Zero! Kau tak akan berani melakukannya."

"Mengapa tidak? Bagaimana jika itu benar."

"Maka aku akan menghukummu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku sebagai hukumannya."

"Hukumanmu bukan mati Zero…" lagi-lagi telapak tangan penuh tergenggam. "Tetapi kau harus bersamaku sampai maut menjemput."

"Kuran!" Zero memekik penuh kegeraman.

Ia mencebik. Adu argumen bersama ketua parlemen hanya membawanya pada ujung buntu. Sedangkan otak tak mau diajak berlogika panjang saat itu.

Mungkin benar. Hari ini dia butuh pelampiasan. Kekecewaan dan penyesalan butuh dilepaskan. Dan Kuran Kaname datang kepadanya. Sangat tepat memang. Sebagai katalisator penyerap emosi negatif yang berseliweran di jiwanya.

"Sudah lebih baikan? Atau masih berniat menyalahkan diri?" Pertanyaan lalu diulang kembali. Yang ditanyai ragu menjawab. Ia gigiti bibir dalam untuk tak bersuara banyak.

"Aku serius pada deklarasiku barusan, Zero. Kau harus bersamaku sampai mati."

Zero kehabisan kata-kata. ia lelah mengelak dan memerangi pribadi keras kepala Kuran yang satu ini.

Mengapa dia ditakdirkan untuk jatuh kepada lelaki sepertinya?

]

Setelah Kaname mengantarkan sang jurnalis sampai ke pekarangan rumah. Percakapan lalu—masih belum bisa dilupakannya—berakhir menggantung di benak masing-masing. Mereka tak bertegur sapa sampai Zero turun. Kaname hanya berpesan bila mobilnya sudah aman di bengkel langganan. Dia akan hubungi bila mesinnya sudah beres dari masalah.

Esoknya, Kuran Kaname tak berhenti mendatanginya. Dia pasti sengaja menyita kendaraan pribadi agar berpeluang apel pagi. Dasar lelaki modusan! Tetapi apa guna protes Zero sekarang bila sudah terperangkap di Lexus—sang kendaraan silver untuknya ketika dinas. Di depan sana, Seiren sudah siap jadi sopir pribadi.

"Kau mau kabur lagi?"

Setelah menghadang Zero dengan koper bepergiannnya, Kuran Kaname menyeret dia sampai masuk.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri." Bantah Zero. Suara mengalun pelan.

"Lalu mau kau bawa ke mana koper pakaian itu? Dibuang ke laut?"

Balasan Zero tak kunjung keluar. Dia tak punya alibi menguatkan. Sudah skakmat. Padahal kemarin Kuran Kaname bilang sedang ada rapat besar di luar pulau. Lalu mengapa dia sudah hadir seperti hantu di sini? Apa mungkin alasan pertemuan penting hanya bualan saja?

"Rapatku selesai lebih cepat sejak kemarin."

Ah, dia baca pikirannya.

Zero perhatikan, napas Kaname cukup tak berarutan. "Aku punya firasat kalau kau akan main kucing-kucingan lagi denganku. Untuk itu aku segera kemari. Ternyata itu benar."

Arggh! Dasar tukang cenayang!

Zero memaki. Cukup takjub juga. Tapi ia tak mengakui di hati. Kebenarannya, Kaname rela maraton menyebrangi pulau untuk menghampirinya.

"Zero, aku mau kau bertemu keluargaku."

"H-hah?"

]

"Kuran, jangan bercanda. Mau apa kita ke keluargamu? Tempatnya jauh—aku masih ada kerja—

"Kau harus ikut. Jangan beralasan!"

"Mengapa harus?"

"Akan kukenalkan kau sebagai pengganti Yuuki!"

" _What_! Kau! Kuran…kau sehat, kan?"

Kalau Zero tak terkejut, tak mungkin mata lila itu membeliak bulat. Dia perlu menanyakan pada ahli psikologi akan kestabilan mental seorang Kuran. Sampai kendaraan ini melaju di seperempat perjalanan meninggalkan rumahnya, Kaname baru mau berikan alasan.

Kalau mau memonopoli dirinya bukan begini caranya. Apa dia sudah siap ditentang keluarga sendiri dan dicap sebagai pria amoral?

"Aku serius Zero. Percakapan kemarin masih belum kau utarakan jawabmu."

"Tapi aku…" ludah mendadak kering di mulutnya.

"Zero, kenapa kau ini? Bukankah kau berharap aku menjadi duda dan itu sudah terlaksana."

Sentakan menghantam hati kecil Zero. Seketika napas sulit didapat. Antara keraguan dan kegembiran terbersit sama. Entahlah. Ia masih tak ingin luluh dengan mudah. Kaname menjulurkan lengan untuk mendekap, namun ditepis keras.

Jeda lama kediaman tersembul kembali dalam perjalanan. Sieren di depan kemudi tak ingin ambil bagian bicara dalam masalah mereka. Cukup dengar dan simpan rapat-rapat. Akan ia lakukan itu sebagai bawahan paling terpercaya sang pemimpin.

"Zero, aku menyesalkan kehilangan mereka. Namun yang lebih kusesalkan adalah membuatmu bersedih atas kepergian mereka." akuinya lirih. Ekspresi tersembunyi Kuran terkuak tiba-tiba.

Zero hampir terpelatuk. Sungguh kurang simpati lelaki ini. Ia lepaskan rasa kesedihan sebagai senjata luluhkan pertahanan. Kalimat— _lidahmu juga_ — sangat berbisa. Sungguh berbisa untuk hatinya pula. Maka dari itu, dia bersikukuh tak jatuh atau balas memaki. Ia tutup diri pada kesenyapan.

"KiryuuKiryuuKiryuu Zero, apa kau masih menginginkanku? Aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi untuk memintamu, kan?"

Zero menelan ludah. Ia cermati roman mukanya dengan keseriusan amarah. Agaknya ada penjelasan bahwa dia berdusta atau sekadar candaan penghilang duka.

"Kau boleh bersyukur di hadapanku. Sebab aku sekarang benar-benar duda yang bebas kau miliki."

Tuhan! Apa lelaki ini baik-baik saja, kan? Mengapa hari ini dia banyak bicara? Sungguh ingin dia sumpal sejenak mulut pujangganya. Tidak ingatkah bahwa mereka baru beberapa hari berduka. Sekarang dia malah bawa-bawa janji untuk berkomitmen padanya.

"Zero? Diammu akan kuanggap ya—"

"Brengsek kau Kaname!"

Pada akhirnya, Zero bersuara juga. Sang penerus Kuran sudah menunggu akan itu. Sekali pun yang terlontar adalah cercah.

"Jangan main-main denganku."

Debat berkait masalah itu pun tak terelakkan. Mereka bantah-membantah di hari yang mulai gerah dan redum awan menutupi perjalanan.

"Zero, kau sudah hafal karakterku. Apa aku perlu bersumpah? Dan mendeklarasikan bahwa orang yang bersemayam di detak jantungku sekarang adalah dirimu?"

Kiryuu Zero hampir tutup telinga. Ia mual sendiri akan kemunculan pribadi Kuran yang satu ini.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang menjadi tempat tambatan berlabuhku selain kau dan Yuuki. Aku tak bisa kehilangan lagi orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya, Zero."

"Apa maksud pernyataanmu barusan? Yuuki seharusnya…." Zero memutus kata. _Satu-satunya wanita yang tak bisa ku gantikan sekarang._ Ia memberi pandangan tak mengerti akan ketidaksabaran dari sosok yang bernaung di jiwa. Ia soroti manik delima terarah padanya lebih dulu. "Kuran… _tolong_. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ya dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Mata lila menyudahi sitatap. Ia hembuskan napas panjang. "Bisa turunkan aku di si—"

Kalimat pinta terputus. _Lagi_. Kaname kembali merengkuh. Bibir dipautkan untuk membungkam dirinya. Berpagut dalam dan lembut.

"Seiren, ambil jalur tercepat menuju Kediaman Kuran."

"Baik, Kaname- _sama._ "

Iris Zero melebar kembali. Penolakannya tertelan di ludah. Perintah Kuran tak bisa dibantah.

]

Mereka bersekat sunyi dan sibuk di benak masing-masing—bukan! Lebih tepat, Zero pada ketegangannya. Dan Kuran yang menunggu jawabannya.

Sedangkan Seiren memacu mobil dinas tanpa mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Biasanya Kaname akan menyetir seorang diri untuk mengantar atau menjemput dirinya.

Anak tunggal Kuran sangat tak ingin hubungan privasi dengannya terganggu atau terendus orang lain. Termasuk rekan yang begitu loyal kepadanya. Kalau kali ini dia membawa asisten, padahal dia adalah tipe pengendara jarak jauh, maka besar kemungkinan lelaki tersebut tengah penat sehabis rapat besar.

Berarti dia bohong jika pertemuannya selesai kemarin, kan? Zero baru sadar akan itu sekarang. Ketika beberapa jam lagi ia akan sampai dan dikenalkan sebagai pasangan barunya.

Ralat—pasangan _lelaki_ barunya! Kalau Maha Semesta dengar, tolong sadarkan dia. Bukakan logika Kaname detik ini juga!

"Aku sekarang benar-benar menginginkanmu, Zero." kisikan Kaname menyusupi telinga dari tepi mulut yang terbuka. Pagutan baru saja terlepas. "Bukankah ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk memiliki juga?"

Berusaha menyingkirkan beban berat di pundak, Zero kukuh mengelak. "Kau pasti sedang tertekan Kuran. Mungkin psikologismu perlu diperiksa…"

"Psikologisku baik-baik saja Zero. Jangan mengalihkan topik. Yang ingin kuutarakan sudah jelas. Pilihanku bulat. Sekarang tinggal kau, Zero. Kau mau bersamaku secara pasti atau tetap bermimpi dengan semu di hatimu."

Zero seperi tertohok akan pernyataan barusan.

"Kuberikan kau waktu menjawab iya atau tidak sampai tiba di teras rumahku. Di sana, aku berjanji tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi atau datang menemuimu. Kisah kita akan berakhir jika kau menjawab tidak."

Suara Kuran tegas penuh tekanan.

Terlihat di atas kiri setir, Seiren sedikit menatap kedua pasangan. Tetapi Kaname abai akan kehadiran sosok lain di mobil itu. Sang wanita pasif mencuri pandang pada mereka dengan anggukan samar. Seolah berikan dorongan dirinya untuk segera menerima pernyataan sang pemimpin.

Sudah itu Zero dicengkeram kecemasan yang berat. Kata _ya_ dan _tidak_ menjadi begitu penting. Dia mulai berhitung. Setiap pergeseran detik ke menit, menuju jam. Berapa jam lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan?!

Suasana semakin buruk ketika awan di luar kaca demikian pekat. Rintik air mulai menitik. Keadaan resah menyertai benak pikiran. Sekali gamang. Guntur besar meluntur. Sebagai pengisi celah mereka. Sesekali angin menyambar pepohonan di kanan kiri jalan. Cercahan kilau matahari mulai tertutupi. Adakah segurat bianglala bertandang di mega mendung? Namun harapan Zero surut akan itu. Dia sudah risau. Galau pun mulai menghimpitnya.

"Kau terlalu tegang Zero."

Suara Kuran tiba-tiba cukup mengulit keterkejutan.

"Kau sekarang malah mirip rusa minta diterkam. Mau bercinta lagi untuk hilangkan beban?"

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan, sialan!"

Lelaki di sebelah sudah tak punya otak. Urat malunya pun luput entah sejak kapan. Bercinta di mobil disertai geluduk dan penyetir lain? Yang benar saja kau, Kuran! Kiranya Seiren itu apa? Boneka? Automata? Android? Humanoid? Pikiran Zero terpencar-pencar.

"Aku bisa menutup sekatnya atau meminta Seiren turun sebentar."

"Lakukan saja. Kau hentikan mobilnya aku langsung lari dari sini."

"Kalau begitu aku menundanya saja." Kaname pilih tak memaksa. Mana mau dia biarkan sang jurnalis pergi dalam cuaca berhujan lebat.

Kiryuu Zero menyurut gugup atas keputusannya. Tegangnya tadi sudah berganti cebik menantang. Ia akui sang pemimpin parlemen selalu punya cara kembalikan dia ke semula.

"Zero, aku punya sajak yang kutuliskan di masa laluku. Kau keberatan mendengarnya?" Zero memalingkan muka. Ia menggerutu— _mempersilakan_. Kilasan senyum Kaname bersarang di lekuk bibir.

Ricikkan hujan menderas. Kaname mengalunkan sajak di perpotongan ceruk leher hingga ke telinganya. Zero berusaha menjauh, tetapi Kaname tak mau. Tangan mengerat di pinggangnya.

Suara air turun melemahkan pendengaran. Sambaran guntur bersahutan. Akar-akar cahaya di langit berkilatan. Zero cukup merinding akan itu. Baik suara dari luar atau pun dari dalam. Genggaman jemari Kaname masih bersarang di sela sana. Enggan melepas barang sejenak.

Sampai lantunan itu berakhir. Kaname membawa Zero kembali lebih dekat ke dadanya. Pinta ia bersandar dan dengarkan detak jantung yang bertalu merdu.

"Apa itu kisahmu? Terdengar tragis sekali. Kau seperti menyindirku yang dilipur ragu luar biasa." Zero ikut bergeser. Ia peluk tubuh merebah padanya.

"Memang. Ini kisah kita, Zero. Untuk itu, segeralah beri aku jawaban." balas Kaname. Berbicara dalam nada seperti biasa. Namun disela-sela katanya, romantisme makna terlarut dalam benak Zero.

"Kaname, bagaimana jika kisah kita berakhir demikian?"

Kaname tak segera berikan jawab. Alih-alih, Ia membelainya. Bukan nafsu, melainkan untaian kasih sayang. Kemesraan itu jarang didapatkan selain di ranjang. Sekali pun Zero menganggap ini adalah perselingkuhan. Kaname tak berkata begitu. Ia selalu menolak sebutan demikian.

Zero tidak pernah biarkan ia menjangkaunya lebih dalam. Kecuali di keliaran pikiran tentang hubungan terlarang yang selalu ia tawarkan. Dengan begitu, ia bisa meringankan rasa berdosa yang terpupuk dalam. Terhadapnya, mereka dan lebih-lebih kepada-Nya.

Ingin dia berpaling. Namun Zero selalu gagal untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya. _Sampai detik ini_. Barangkali, Sang Pencipta tengah bersimpati akan itu sehingga kirimkan Kuran Kaname untuk sejenak bersinggah. Namun, mengapa hanya dia? Bukan perempuan atau yang lainnya selain dia?

Dan kini, Ia dengan kuasa semena-mena malah menyuguhkan utuh sosok tersebut untuk dimiliki. Godaan, kah ini? Atau hanya sekadar cobaan?

 _Kini apa lagi yang akan Kau ujikan kepadaku, Tuhan?_

"Kaname….?"

"Hn."

Lelaki bermanik lila renggangkan sandaran. Ingin mencuri tahu seperti apa wajahnya kali itu yang masih kukuh merengkuh. Kehangatan merayapi kulitnya.

"Aku mau…." bicaranya lirih. "Aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu."

Kaname hampir terbeliak akan kalimat jawaban ketika sampai di inderanya. Tak sampai lama, ia menyeringai. Ia ingin bicara sebagai balasan. Tetapi pukulan yang maha berat jatuh menimpahi mereka. Sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba. Sedan yang dikendarai seolah tergencet hebat. Remuk redam mendesak keberadaannya. Merenggut sukma. Melampar raga.

 **[00000]**

Di sebuah kamar bangsal rumah sakit. Di tengah beberapa penjenguk. Di hari ketiga Seiren sudah mulai membaik, bisa mengangkat punggungnya, dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Perempuan itu tidak tampak cidera apa-apa, tetapi mengalami pingsan dua puluh empat jam. Dokter menyatakan ia mengalami luka dalam.

Selembar koran edisi kemarin di tangannya. Tertera tulisan,

" **Skandal Tragis Homo** : JURNALIS DAN POLITIKUS, MENINGGAL TERTIMPA POHON!"

Di depan rekan-rekan yang datang menanyakan kebenaran itu, Seiren berujar.

"Suatu kali, saya bertemu seorang politikus yang berprofesi ganda sebagai pengarang. Namun ia berhenti menulis tiap kali dia dibayangi kisah tragis orang-orang yang dituliskan di bukunya. Sekarang, ketika dia mencoba untuk tuliskan kisahnya di lembar kehidupan baru, ia malah dijatuhi tragedi itu sendiri."

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Dia tak benar-benar mengalaminya, kan? Aku tak percaya akan berita ini!" Salah seorang lelaki manik sebiru langit berceletuk. Suara bergetar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Entahlah….." Seiren menerawan. Ingatan kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan mereka. "Mereka itu seperti _ying_ dan _yang_. Sepasang monokrom hitam putih yang saling mengisi. Tampaknya Tuhan pun merestui hubungan keduanya. Semoga. Sebab sampai maut menjemput pun, mereka dibuat mati bersama-sama."

Seiren mulai berkisah. Tentang romansa cinta dan tragedi dari mereka. Atasannya yang menemukan belahan jiwa dari setumpuk buku yang dia cipta. Barangkali dari teman-teman—para loyalti Kuran Kaname—akan bersedia menjadi salah satu media untuk mempopulerkan keduanya. Tentu juga pemberitaan seputar itu. Karena hampir semua media serentak menuliskannya.

 **[TAMAT]**

 ** _a/n:_**

 _Ketika ujian sedang mendekati, dan kamu malah sibuk bikin fanfiksi…./TEPARR!_

 _Yup, hallo kawan pembaca dan perevieu sekalian~ saya bawakan secarik kisah, yang ditulis jadi berlembar dan beribu-ribu kata…/penulis juga cengok liat word count-nya membludak gila! Niatan awal cuma 2k!_

 _Jadi, ketika otak pada mumet munyeng mikirin jadwal ujian yang maju mundur cantik, sedangkan saya harus adem panas nungguin pelik—and now, me escaped from them!? /ABAIKAN CURCOLAN INI!/_

 _Okey, balik lagi ke topik—well, well, well, kalau saya nongol di sini, terus bawa-bawa pair_ ** _KanaZe (Kaname x Zero)_** _yang juga ikut berseliweran, kalian bosen nggak? Semoga enggak! /maksabeut/_

 _Berhubung saya cinta pair mereka, walau hobinya bikin angst mulu—apalagi sama si mas putih angsa—/dibedil, makanya saya akan sering-sering buat cerita dengan pair or ship mereka, hehehe~ #SaveShip #SaveKaZe_

 _Terima kasih juga kalian sudah sempatkan read, review, follow, favorite, sampai save-download fanfiksi ini di library kalian semua. Makasih, makasih, makasiiih banget! /love hug from me to you all~_

 _Sudah dulu ya, berharap saya bisa suguhkan kisah lain yang temanya di luar prediksi. SEMOGA!_

 _Best regart,_

 _SenjaRizh_

 ** _Last note:_** _Guys~ ini cerita beneran nggak ada omake-nya lho. No twist kali ini… /piece/_

 _And…HAPPY NEW YEARS YA BUAT KALIAN SEMUA! Doakan saya semoga lancar~ __


End file.
